uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Evangeline A.K. McDowell
, commonly known as " " is a vampire that has been living for seven hundred years. She is also the leader of the family of immortals, UQ Holder. Appearance Being turned into a vampire at the age of ten, she is bound to look like a child for eternity. Because of the lack of growth, she was exposed as an immortal in any city she used to live in, and had to move constantly because of that. When she learned magic that allowed her to keep an illusion of being older, she began using it all the time. Nowadays she uses a special kind of magical pills that allow its user to visually change one's age without wasting the user's mana. She has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. While in her true form of a 10-year-old girl she usually keeps a gothic lolita appearance, and in her adult form she seems to wear a strict business attire. Personality Much like in Negima, Yukihime retains her cold personality, but has shown to have a soft spot for Touta, most likely due to them living together. Being over 700 years old (born during the Hundred Year's War), she has vast knowledge about the past and on how to live effectively as an immortal. She masks her true age with age changing pills. An infamous witch and Shinso vampire, she has a six million dollar bounty on her head which has stood for over 70 years. Every once and a while, she appears in her child form to drop in on some otherwise private conversations between Touta and others. History Prior to this manga, she starred in another manga series, "Mahou Sensei Negima!", the prequel to UQ Holder!. Unlike in UQ Holder, Yukihime retains her original appearance as a 10-year old girl and is also known by her original name, Evangeline. Thanks to Negi Springfield's father, Nagi, Yukihime was also unable to leave Mahora Academy. After Nagi Springfield was saved from the influence of the Mage of the Beginning, he lifted his curse from her, returning her full magical power and freeing her to move around the world. At a certain point she created UQ Holder, a family of all types of immortals. Two years prior to the story Touta's parents died in a crash, she saved Touta by his parents request and turned him into a vampire. Touta had no memories of anything prior to the accident so she decided to stay with Touta and lived with him for two years. Plot UQ Holder Arc First Mission Arc Imprison Fate Arc Investigation Arc Mahora Preliminaries Arc After hearing that the numbers are having a tough time with their Investigative mission she decides to check it out for herself, but when she arrived it was already over and accepted Touta's application for the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament but she was more interested in the application of Touta's grandfather. Not long after her arrival Fate appeared who was also interested in Negi's application. Relationships Negi Springfield Yukihime kept a strict mutual relationship with Negi Springfield. 80 years ago, she took him under her wing when she realized he needed a teacher. Negi looked up to Yukihime, considering her one of the best magicians in the world. (It was said then that during that time Yukihime was in love with Negi's father Nagi.) However, according to her own words, she is in love with Negi instead.Chapter 110: Page 12 Nagi Springfield Negi's father, and the love of Yukihime's life whom she married in an alternate timeline after he was saved by his son. Touta Konoe Touta and his parents died two years ago so Yukihime made Touta a vampire, as supposedly requested by his parents. After that, she raised him as her own. She deeply cares about him and considers him family and Touta feels the same about her. It is also noted by the other members of UQ holder that Yukihime is most happy while around and interacting with Touta. It is later revealed that Yukihime, during her beginning days as a vampire, had met the present day Touta due to the time distortions of Dana's palace, The Rift. During each of their meetings with each other, Yukihime, under the alias "Kitty", and Touta grew close, and he becomes her first ever friend and crush/love interest. Her feelings were so strong that she wanted to meet with him again after centuries apart. After Touta returns to to the present day from Dana's training, he proclaims his love for her and he even proposes to her which she outright rejects. However, it is later shown, in private, that she seems extremely happy about it all and remarks that's he's five hundred years late. Indeed, she still loves him. Abilities And Powers She is one of the best and most feared mages in the world, specializing in Dark and Ice types of magic. Biological Immortality & Regenerative Factor: As a vampire, Yukihime gained eternal life as well as eternal youth; she is literally incapable of dying through natural means. Yukihime's immortality is one of the strongest types in existence: it grants her a very powerful healing factor in addition to her eternal life. A very powerful regeneration healing factor, Yukihime's ability works at a supernatural rate as she can regenerate from almost any injury and reattach limbs, such as her head and her arms, without being encumbered by the wounds. There is a limit, however, to Yukihime's regeneration ability. Her body is linked together by her magical energies; if her limbs are severed, she can restore them simply by reattaching them. However, for a complete regeneration, the severed body part has to be "alive". Immortality class A. Master Mage: Yukihime is a master mage that specializes in ice-based spells and dark magic, and is shown to be incredibly powerful once in her full capacities. She is able to cast ice spells with high destructive power with no difficulty. She also has a high level magic barrier around her at times. She was also the master of the most powerful mage of all time, Negi Springfield. In one battle, she was able to duel Fate Averruncus, who is considered equally as powerful as Negi Springfield, to a stalemate. Master Martial Artist: Though a mage is not known to possess much physical ability, she adapted to using physical combat. She's able to outmatch match Touta in hand-to-hand combat. Being devoid of her magical powers at one time she learned martial arts. She is a very skilled fighter and can effortlessly take down a man twice her size, largely due to her mastery of the Japanese martial art Aikido. It is implied that Yukihime learnt the art from its creator Morihei Ueshiba himself, as she casually referred to having "picked it up from that old geezer when I came to Japan 80 years ago." Techniques *'Shundō' (瞬動, Shundō): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet, or you will simply trip. *'Barrier': Yukihime uses this spell to block the physical attacks of Touta and his friends. Depending on the way she uses it, the opponent may also end up being thrown away as shown when she used it to repel one of Touta's attack. *'Nivis Casus' (氷爆 (ニヴィス・カースス): Yukihime points her finger at her intended target and releases a large blast of ice, powerful enough to knock back Touta with ease. *'Ice Spear Magic': After Yukihime recites the incantation, a magical seal appears, creating numerous spears of ice that Yukihime can freely direct at her target. Yukihime described this magic to be the "real deal", an ancient magic, something that no Magic Apps are capable of. Upon witnessing this, Kuroumaru acknowledged Yukihime's real power. With this magic, Yukihime was also capable of effortlessly destroying the weaponry of the private army of immortal hunters. *'Ice Wall': Yukihime has shown an ability to instantly create a wall of ice at any location, even from a considerable distance. This wall was strong enough to defend Touta against the private army's special bullets, leaving the wall without any signs of considerable damage. *'Ice Saber Rondo' (氷刀輪舞, Hyōtō Rinbu): *'Netherworld Icicle' (冥府の氷柱, Meifu no Hyōchū): *'Anthos Pagetou Khilion Eton' (千年氷華 (アントス・バゲトゥ・キリオン・エトーン), Sennen Hyōka (Antosu Bagetou Kirion Etōn)): *'Magia Erebea Armament: Krystalline Basilea' (氷の女王 (クリュスタネー・バシレイア), Kōri no Joō (Kuryusutanē Bashireia)): *'Eternal Freeze' (永劫氷結, Eigō Hyōketsu): Alongside Fate's spell, "Aionion Petrosis," Yukihime utilizes this spell at the same time to bind Negi Springfield in a block of ice, but was broken apart by him instantly regardless of their combined power.UQ Holder! Chapter 132, page 32 Battles Trivia *The first part of Evangeline's middle name 'Athanasia', is of Greek origin and means "Eternal Life" aka "immortality".http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Athanasia **Her first name, Evangeline, is of English origin and means "Bearer/Messenger of Good News" (possibly the origin of her title: the Gospel News of Darkness)https://nameberry.com/babyname/Evangeline and https://www.babynames.com/name/Evangeline. Her other middle name, Katherine, means "Pure or Clear" an Irish name with Gaelic origins.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katherine/ ***All together, her full given name might mean something like: "The Pure Bearer of Eternal Life," a reference to her being made a vampire as a young maiden. Another interpretation could be "The Pure Bearer/Messenger of Good News to/for Immortals" a reference to her creation of UQ Holder, as a safe haven for immortals. **Her family name, McDowell, literally means "Son/Child of Dowell," and is the Anglicized version of the Gaelic "Mac Dubhghaill." It apparently was a byname for "Dark Stranger" referencing darker haired Danes from the fair haired Norwegians.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=mcdowell Considering she is naturally blond, this is a misnomer and ironic considering its original meaning, but Dark Stranger would be an appropriate name for a vampire, so it could be in reference to that. *Evangeline's power is notorious in the Magic World, which leads to nicknames, such like: "Advent of Evil", "Apostle of Calamity", "Gospel of Darkness", "Dark Evangel", "Puppet/Doll Master", "Maga Nosferatu", "The Girl Queen of Darkness", "The Visitation of Woes", and "The Disciple of Dark Tones." References Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Recurring Characters Category:UQ Holder